


Statement

by pastelfalcon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2278446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelfalcon/pseuds/pastelfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sif fusses and Frigga offers her some advice. Set pre-movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Statement

“You’ve tuckered yourself out,” Frigga notes as Sif cuddles deeper beneath the blankets, naked and beautiful and very much exhausted. Frigga rolls her eyes briefly before going back to her book, eyes gliding over a long-dead language hand-scripted across pages as old as the starlight peppering the dark sky outside their open balcony. “I warned you not to train with them,” she adds because she’s never been a woman to leave a criticism unspoken. It is, in part, what has allowed her to function with Odin toddling around like an angry, drunken bear for a majority of his occupation of the throne. “They’ll only push you to exhaustion trying to suss out your weaknesses.”

“So let them suss,” Sif grumbles, head popping up from the covers like a particularly testy cat. “I will hand them their asses on a gold platter every day until even Volstagg has none left.”

Frigga chuckles and turns the page. “You have fire,” she agrees, “But they have a world built in their favor risen against you. Allow yourself the dignity of pause now and then. You need not always move to their demands of ‘just one more spar’ when it’s not just one more anything, as a woman.”

Sif groans and sinks her face into the pillow, nuzzling harder when Frigga laughs at her again. “I only want to fight,” she murmurs, her voice somber now as she perches her chin on the pillow and stares unseeingly at the stone wall beyond, “To bring glory to Asgard just as any other warrior. But everything I do must be a _statement_.”

“Mm, so it must,” Frigga muses, setting aside her book and sliding down onto her side beside the young woman. She sifts her hand through Sif’s unkempt hair and eases in close, smile warm and eyes kind as she murmurs, “But that only means the glory you bring to Asgard will always be twice over, my love.”

“Well when you say it like that,” Sif mutters, smiling and rolling her eyes, but she tips her face to Frigga’s to accept the woman’s kiss.


End file.
